


Electric Guitars and Electric Hearts

by Creative_Ace



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Ace/pseuds/Creative_Ace
Summary: When you stand back and look at the situation the two boys are in, it's a chain reaction. Richie told Eddie that one terrible summer that Eddie is brave which leads Eddie to believe that he is brave both during that summer and just a few moments ago. Eddie may have made the first move, but Richie was the source of bravery in Eddie. These two go together like a good song. Like four chords making a catchy song. Like positive and negative ends meeting each other to form electric hearts.A short story filled with references and love. Honestly, this is a happy story but with the harsh reality of mental illnesses that are and can be genetic.Warning this story talks about Depression and mentions of attempted suicide. No death is in the story. Also this story isn't what you think it is. It isn't about Eddie saving Richie from sadness or curing his depression. This is completely different.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Electric Guitars and Electric Hearts

He strums the strings to the electric black guitar letting the noise vibrate throughout his ribs and hands. The guitar had been passed down from his dad when he stopped performing. His sister, Ayla singing lightly and strumming on her acoustic next to him on the blue quilt blanketed bed. The stolen warm-colored Christmas lights strung up all over in the crevasses of the grey room, illuminating on their faces.

Richie has been experiencing the art of performing since he was young. This started as comedy bits and impressions from shows like SNL and movies likes Ferris Bueller. Then Richie hit ten years old and began to struggle. His grades slipped and his engagement and excitement slowly vanished. Similar to his mother, Maggie, Richie was diagnosed with depression at the age of eleven. After a few years of careful monitoring and changing medicines and continuous therapy, Richie finally became more himself but with noticeable hesitation. During the years of attempts of suicide; summers and winters spent in the psych ward, Richie was glad he had his friends and family with him. He still is most grateful for friends, Bill, Stanley, Eddie, Ben, Mike, and Beverly staying by his side and spending their summer and winter breaks with him. There is one thing that he is utmost grateful for and that is his father teaching him how to play the guitar when his friends couldn't spend time with him. Richie spent the last few months of sixth grade in the psych ward after barely surviving his first attempt. His father had a hard time trying to find something to talk about with his son without thinking about Richie lying on the bathroom floor with two empty pill bottles. Eventually, Richie's father, Wentworth asked his son if he would like to learn guitar. This sparked a passion and everyday activity for Richie. It gave him a form of hope and seeing himself performing again in front of people. Like how he did when he was younger and doing his shitty impressions. Now Richie is sixteen and doing much better. He still has his off days once in a while like anyone, but he works through it. After years of intense therapy, Richie is finally back to seeing Dr. Aubrey twice a week and his medication has been working for over a year. Richie can finally say that he is happy and stable 95 percent of the time.

The two Tozier siblings play the last few lines of their new song called Waves. The two have been performing together after Richie turned fourteen. His sister Ayla was spending a lot of time with him that summer after he returned from the psych ward for the last time. She spent most of her time trying to play the guitar so she could perform with him when he came home. Together that summer, Richie and Ayla wrote and composed their first song called Wasting Time. Now, the two have many songs under their belts and their talent continues to grow with every performance.

"Thanks for playing with me, Chee," Ayla says as she pushes her blonde hair out of her face. Her blue eyes look over at him and she sends him a reassuring smile.

He smiles back with genuine as he fixes his glasses, "no problem, sis. You can leave the acoustic out. I'm gonna play it and try to work on that cover song."

"What cover, Chee?" Ayla asks as they switch guitars. She packs up the electric guitar and slides it under his bed.

"Adore by Phum Viphuirt, I told you about it last week." He says as he strums the chorus to the cute little love song.

"Oh! That's right! Well, good luck with it although it sounds like you have it down." She exclaims as she ruffles his curly dark hair. Richie smiles up at her while fixing his glasses and she tells him that she will see him later. As his sister leaves, Richie hears his phone ding and stops playing. He reads the text message that is from Eddie.

_"Heading to yours in ten."_

Richie smiles at the text but at the same time, it sends a nervous buzz through his chest and hands. He and Eddie have a somewhat weird friendship in other people's eyes. With Eddie's spark and snap comes with his genuine care and comfort. Before Richie was ten, the two were electric friends. They fueled each other and they sure did have their crazy but normal arguments that left no meaning. Just at the moment heat and then soon child filled laughter. Nowadays, Richie isn't the hyperactive jokester or outlandish impressionist. Richie is a soft-spoken but quick wit person. He still has his jokes even though they are a little less of sexual implied "your mom" or "Eddie's mom" jokes and more of storytelling comedy. And boy, does he have the strangest experiences in his life. Now that the Losers Club is sixteen and in high school, the two boys' friendship became suspicious to their friends and peers. With Richie being openly gay, his peers that are female tend to be disappointed because of Richie's sudden growth spurt and overall attractiveness but this also sparked a watchful eye on him. Richie never really cared about everyone else's thoughts or opinions, but he isn't oblivious to the eyes that stare at him in the hallways at school when he is with Eddie or anyone in the Losers Club for that matter. He also isn't oblivious to the knowing looks from his friends as he and Eddie interact with each other. They know that he is into Eddie and he knows that Eddie has to know by now. Richie has been hinting at Eddie that he likes him more than a friend for a while now. However, Eddie doesn't seem to pick up on it.

Richie shakes the nervous buzz away and places his hands' attention back to the guitar. He starts at the beginning and starts singing the lyrics. He becomes so engrossed into the song that he doesn't notice Eddie's presence.

Eddie, who caught the second full playthrough of the song, leans against in the doorframe and smiling at Richie. Eddie watches and absorbs Richie's looks and style. Richie dressed in ripped faded black jeans and a white t-shirt with a dark green unbuttoned button-up shirt. Black socks cover his feet and his hair is wild and untamed. The dark curls that have been label as a mop to the Losers, fall in his face a little. His black-rimmed glasses are very slowly falling off his sharp structured face as he gets into the song. Richie's voice laces around Eddie's ears and into his brain. The soft but somewhat rough vocal fits the cutesy love song. Eddie doesn't recognize the song but when he absorbs Richie's performance, he feels chills cover his neck and cheeks.

Richie finishes the song with sudden and a few oh's that live him feeling complete and rushed with excitement. Until he hears steady clapping. Richie's head snaps up at the noise and takes notice of Eddie. Heat rushes to Richie's face and ears from embarrassment.

"That was beautiful, Rich. You're really talented." Eddie compliments as he moves over to Richie and sits down next to him.

Richie, left speechless and still blushing had Eddie chuckling a little, "Cat got your tongue?" He teases as he bumps his shoulder into Richie's.

"No, uh um… How much of that did you hear?" Richie stumbles as he takes his attention to placing the guitar back into its' case.

"Most of it actually. I was being serious when I said you're really talented, Rich. I gotta ask, why haven't you said anything about playing? You have never mentioned before that you play or sing for that matter." Eddie inquires as Richie turns to face him.

"I… I don't know, Eds. I never had a reason to mention it. I started when I was twelve and it was something that was too personal to talk about. Kinda still is, to be honest with you." Richie rambles a little as he focuses his attention on the bookcase near his door. A quiet pause lays between the two friends but Eddie places a hand on Richie's. Richie feels the heat return to his face and looks down at Eddie's hand on top of his.

"You don't have to tell me now if you don't want but I'm here when you do."

Richie looks up at Eddie and realizes how close they are to each other. Richie gives Eddie a quick half-smile and watches Eddie give a grin. Richie returns the grin and Eddie turns into a soft smile. The soft smile that Richie absolute adores.

Eddie looks down at their hands as he moves to intertwine them, "can we lay down?"

Richie left speechless once again, nods and the two boys fall back on the bed. Richie keeps his eyes on Eddie as Eddie keeps his on Richie.

"You have pretty eyes," Richie whispers. Eddie feels his ears hear up as Richie compliments him. Richie has complimented him before but to Eddie, this moment is too intimate. Too close. Too much to not ask him. For Eddie to ask the question he has been dying to ask Richie for months now. Richie told him that summer when they were fourteen that he is brave. Richie is what makes Eddie feel brave. So, Eddie will be brave for this moment.

"Can I kiss you?" Eddie whispers as he feels his heart running. As if someone jump-started his heart with jumper cables. Sending the electricity into his pulse and heart.

"Yes," Richie whispers as he moves forward to meet Eddie halfway.

The two connect like a puzzle. The slow kiss that sends electric sparks to their lips. Richie's fingers sending a direct current to Eddie's face and head. They two fits like two halves that were split apart. A little miss placed at first but the kiss fits perfectly when Eddie tilts his head a little. The sparks don't stop, and Richie is hyperaware of Eddie moving to sit on top of him. Eddie's legs pinning Richie to the bed and they find themselves starting to become breathless. Eddie pulls back but Richie finds himself trying to keep the current connected by chasing Eddie's lips. Eddie giggles softly at Richie's attempt to keep them together. Richie smiles brightly as he breathes fast. Their chests rising back and forth quickly.

Richie sits up with his elbows, "that was…" He was breathless. Eddie in his lap was breathtaking. His lips red and a little swollen. His pupils are dilated, and his cheeks are rosy. Eddie, in general, is amazing in Richie's eyes.

"Amazing," Eddie whispers. Richie nods and keeps his smile.

Richie wraps his arms around Eddie’s middle and gently rests his chin on Eddie’s chest. Looking up at the handsome young man in his arms, Richie feels mixed emotions. Excitement and love run in his veins but doubt and dread sinks into his stomach.

“Eds, are we…?”

Eddie keeps his eyes on Richie and smiles, “if you want to be, yes, I would love to be with you.”

“Yes, I’d like that too,” Richie says with a bright smile. Eddie chuckles a little and lays back down beside Richie. They intertwine their hands and lay their heads against each other staring up at the plastic, dimmed out, green stars that cover his ceiling. The same stars that he, Eddie, Bill, and Stan helped put up when they were nine years old. Richie can still see the faint glow of them during the dark night. A glow that never dies.

When you stand back and look at the situation the two boys are in, it's a chain reaction. Richie told Eddie that one terrible summer that Eddie is brave which leads Eddie to believe that he is brave both during that summer and just a few moments ago. Eddie may have made the first move, but Richie was the source of bravery in Eddie. These two go together like a good song. Like four chords making a catchy song. Like positive and negative ends meeting each other to form electric hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Richie's sister Ayla is actually Ayla Tesler-Mabe from the band Calpurnia.  
> Dr. Aubrey is a reference to The Aubreys  
> Songs referenced from Calpurnia and Phum Viphurit 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Open for criticism and writing tips!  
> If you feel comfortable, you can contact me on Tumblr at creative-ace.


End file.
